


Leather Clad

by BarPurple



Series: Three Years on AO3 [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cursed Storybrooke AU, F/M, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10081820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: One of these days Lacey French would ask him for a ride.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> leni-ba said:  
> Ok. I'm tossing this plotbunny your way because it does nothing but distract me. Heh. Gimme a story where Rumple's cursed persona is fond of those leather pants as well (so we basically have leathered-up Rumple throughout the series and not just in flashbacks).

There were two sounds in Storybrooke that sent a trickle of fear down the spines of the residents; one was the steady tapping of a cane and the other was the throb of a motorbike engine. The first could creep up on you at any time so was considered the more terrifying of the two. The second only happened once a month on rent day, because that was the only day Mister Gold rode his motorbike.

Mister Gold took his safety seriously, when he did ride his beloved black and silver Honda V65 Magna he was dressed collar to toe in leather. He cut an intimidating figure in his bespoke suits, but the sight of him in brown leather trousers and a jacket patterned to suggest scales unsettled everyone for reasons they couldn’t explain. Even his usual limping gait was changed by the sturdy boots he wore; there was more of a spring in his step that should have looked wrong, but suited him better than the limp did.

There was only one person who didn’t flinch at the rumbling sound of that engine. Lacey French would hurry to the front of her dad’s flower shop at the first hint that the motorbike and its leather clad rider was heading in their direction. Her dad was happy to slip out the back and leave his daughter to hand over the rent, so he never witnessed her refreshing her lipstick, or tweaking the neckline of her top into a lower position. Moe French would have had an instant heart attack if he’d ever seen the way his daughter flirted with Mister Gold, which might have been a blessing since seeing the way Gold flirted back would have made his head explode.

They never went beyond lingering looks and suggestive words. Each month Lacey would watch Mister Gold’s leather clad rump leave Game of Thorns, and each month she told herself she’d ask him for a ride on his bike next time.

Twenty eight years of next time went by without anyone noticing. Lacey had been sure that the sound of that Honda would herald the change in her life, but it was the rattle of a yellow VW Bug that triggered changes all over town. There was something different in Mister Gold when he collected the rent after Emma Swan had come to town. Lacey couldn’t put her finger on it, but she suddenly decided that today was the day.

“Take me for a ride Mister Gold.”

He cocked an eyebrow at her; “Are you sure you’d be safe with me, dearie?”

“Wouldn’t be an adventure if it was safe.”

His gold tooth glinted as her grinned at her. He waved towards the door.

“Shall we?”

For the first time in twenty-eight years Lacey didn’t watch his bum as he left the shop, because she strolled out half a step ahead of him, his hand resting at the small of her back. There should have been a thrill of doing something totally new, but Lacey couldn’t shake the sense that they had done this before.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> leni-ba said:  
> Leather Clad!Belle - so do you still go riding with Rumple after the curse is broken?

Rumple found Belle in the garage sat astride his motorbike. A smile tugged at his lips as he watched her trace her fingers over the dials. The Magna hadn’t been out since the curse broke and now he thought on it he’d missed the wind in his hair and the rumble of the engine under him.

“You want to go for a ride, sweetheart?”

She raised her head, giving him a smouldering look from head to toe.

“We’re going to need a change of clothes.”

He felt a pang of guilt as he recalled their very first ride together. Belle, well Lacey, had been in skin tight jeans and an off the shoulder top, had they skidded she would have been torn to shreds on the road. He could do much better by her this time. With a snap of his fingers his suit was replaced by his bike leathers. He raised a questioning eyebrow and waited until Belle gave him a nod. A twirl of his hand later and Belle was clad in a one piece chocolate brown leather suit. Rumple gulped, sat on the bike and dressed like that she looked like a pin-up from one of those top shelf magazines the nuns got huffy about the pharmacy stocking. Belle followed his eyes to her cleavage and chuckled. The suit’s zipper was at a provocative level framing her breasts.

“Come zip me up Rumple.”

He didn’t need to be asked twice. His mouth was dry as he pinched the metal zipper between his fingers and carefully slid it up to her collar. She shuffled back along the seat to make room for him, the leather of her suit squeaking against the leather of the seat. Rumple swung his leg over the bike and settled himself. He sighed in contentment as Belle shifted forward, snuggling right up against his back. His hand rubbed along her thigh for a moment.

“Where would you like to go, sweetheart?”

“The long way round to the wishing well.”

Rumple twisted his head so he could just see her face. Her checks were flushed, just like him she was thinking of that first ride Gold and Lacey had taken; that had ended with a kiss at the wishing well. He flicked his hand at the garage door letting warm sunlight fill the space.

“As my lady commands.”

He turned the key and the bike roared into life. Belle’s arms were tight around his chest, the road before them was clear and there was a happy ending waiting for them. Rumple grinned, this was happiness.


End file.
